I Wanna Know You
by PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver
Summary: Rydellington story! Rydel wrote a new song, that just so happens to be a duet! When her brothers ditch her who is there to sing the song with her? I few touches of RockyxOC as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I have been MIA, but here is a Rydellington multi chapter(maybe like 3) to get you through! In this story Ratliff has a sister, Eliana. And Kelly is not his girlfriend!**

**Don't own I Wanna Know You by Hannah Montana(Miley Cyrus) and David Archuleta!**

Rydel's POV

I sighed as I walked down into the basement. I just finished searching the whole house for one of my brothers. After I was done, of course, I found the note they had left me. 'Oh well'I thought as I sat down at my keyboard looking at the duet I had just finished... I needed someone to sing it with.

And all my brothers were at the park. Great. Now I'm probably going to have to wait until tomorrow, and put show is tomorrow. I really wanted to sing this song instead of the cover I was planning on doing. My brothers aren't the only ones with talent you know!

Oh well, maybe the next show. Besides I need somebody besides Riker, Rocky, or Ross to sing it with. It's kind of a love song.

I set the music down and went upstairs into the kitchen to get a banana and some water. Just as I came upstairs I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over and opened the door revealing a rather tall boy who just so happened to go by the name of Ellington Ratliff.

"Hey El, come on in," I said as he walked in and shut the door.

"Hey Rydes, what's up?"

"Nothing, just my brothers ditched me and went to the park." I replied.

"Well that sucks."

"I know." I walked over to retrieve my water and banana. "You want anything El?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

I shrugged as I plopped down beside him on the couch. As I was munching on my banana a splendid idea came to me.

I jumped up.

"What's going on?" El asked.

"Comon," I said while pulling him toward the basement. Leaving my water and half a banana forgotten.

"Okay, I'm coming." He got up and followed me down the stairs.

"What are we doing down here?"

"Well I wrote a song! But it's a duet so I need someone to sing it with. And I'd like to sing it at the show tomorrow so I need to practice." I explained as he looked over the song.

He nodded his head.

"Okay, but who are you going to sing it with?" I blushed a little, have I mentioned that Ellington may have been the inspiration for the song? Well he was. And I may have a slight crush on him.

"Well, originally Riker or Ross, but it's kind of a love song... And that could be awkward, ya know?" Realization hit him and he blushed a little as well.

"Oh okay... So are you saying you wanna sing it with me?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good."

"Okay umm... You sing the second verse and the last line of the first verse, plus the second paragraph of the first verse. We sing the chorus together and whenever it has parentheses is you part."

"Okay."

I took a deep breath and started to play.

_"__Whoa oh _

_whoa oh _

_Whoa oh _

_[Rydel] _

_When I saw you over there _

_I didn't mean to stare _

_But my mind was everywhere _

_I wanna know you _

_[Ellington] _

_Gonna guess that you're the kind _

_to say whats on your mind _

_But you listen when I have something to show you _

_[Rydel] _

_There's a mark above your eye _

_You got it in July _

_fighting for your sister's reputation _

_You remember people's names _

_and valentines are lame _

_[Ellington] _

_So I bring you flowers just for no occasion, Oh _

_[both] _

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh _

_I wanna know you _

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh _

_I wanna go there where you go _

_I wanna find out what you know _

_And maybe someday down the road _

_Sit back and say to myself _

_"Yeah, I thought so" _

_[Rydel] _

_You smile, never shout _

_You stand out in a crown _

_You make the best of every situation _

_[Ellington] _

_Correct me if I'm wrong _

_You're fragile and you're strong _

_A beautiful and perfect combination _

_[both] _

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh _

_I wanna know you _

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh _

_I wanna go there where you go _

_I wanna find out what you know _

_And maybe someday down the road _

_Sit back and say to myself _

_"Yeah, I thought so" _

_I like how you are with me _

_In our future history _

_And maybe somewhere down the road _

_Sit back and say to myself _

_"Yeah, I thought so" _

_[Ellington] _

_Yeah I thought so, whoa, yeah _

_[Both] _

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh _

_I wanna know you _

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh _

_I wanna go there where you go _

_I wanna find out what you know _

_And maybe someday down the road _

_Sit back and say to myself _

_I like how you are with me _

_In our future history _

_And maybe somewhere down the road _

_Sit back and say to myself _

_"Yeah, I thought so" _

I finished playing and smiled. I turned to Ellington who was smiling to.

"That's amazing Rydes!"

"Thanks El" I said as I laughed.

"Are we gonna sing it at the show tomorrow?"

"If you want to yeah... I was planning in it."

"Sounds great!"

"Kay, good. Umm.. By the way, what did you come over here for anyway?"

He blushed and looked down at his hands.

"To see you," he mumbled. I blushed as well and looked away.

God, he doesn't even know what he does to me.

Ellington's POV

God, she doesn't even know what she does to me I thought. She wrote that amazing song, probably about a boy she has a crush on. A boy thats not me. I sighed.

"Well Rydes I have to go and pick up Eliana from her friends since I took her car, so you wanna come?"

"Yeah." She grabbed her purse and slid on some flip flops and we went out the door. As we drove there she hummed the song as I patted out the rhythm. She looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back.

"Are you going to come over later so we can play the song for the rest of the band?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Eliana will want to come too. Plus my mom."

"Sounds good. And I'm sure Rocky will be happy to know that Eli is coming over. You know he has a crush on her, I can see it in his eyes. "

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Eli has a crush on him as well." She laughed and I pulled into Eli's friend's house's driveway. I honked the horn and Eli came out running.

She hopped in the backseat.

Rydel's POV

Eli got in the back seat and said hi to us as Ell pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey Rydel."

"Hi Eliana." We both laughed.

"So, do you want to come over tonight? Me and El have to sing a song for the family for the show tomorrow."

"Sound swell!" She said then leaned back and put in her headphones. El dropped me off at my house and before I was even unbuckled he had my door opened and was holding out a hand to help me up.

He gave me a hug and kissed my temple, causing me to blush again and I went inside.

I waved before I shut the door and slid down the back of it sighing happily.

"Somebody had a good day." Riker commented. I nodded and sighed again before getting up.

"Who were you with?"

"Ellington."

"Are you guys dating?"

"No..."

"Sure.."

"We're not Riker."

"Not what?" Rocky asked coming into the room.

"Ellington and I are not dating."

"Oh." And with that he went upstairs.

"Ellington is coming over tonight though, and so is Eliana." I yelled the Eliana to Rocky who was at the top of the stairs. I could have sworn I heard a faint 'yes'.

"Why?"

"I wrote a song and me and Ell want to sing it for you."

"Are you going to sing it at the show tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ask me or Ross or someone to sing it with you?"

"Well, first of all you guys ditched me, and second of all it's a love song." I mumbled the last part but I still blushed.

"Oh, I see how it is...

Rydel and Ellington sitting in a tree-"

"Riker shut up."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I rolled my eyes at him and went upstairs to change, putting on a pair of jeans and a green shirt. Ellington and Eliana were going to be here soon, so night as well order pizza.

Ellington and Eliana arrived shortly after, and me and Ratliff sang the song for everyone.

"That was great Rydel!" My mom said from the couch.

"Are you guys going to sing that for the show tomorrow?" Asked my dad.

"Rydel said she would like to." El replied.

"Sounds great!" Said me dad, already going to change the set list.

**I'll update later! Enjoy!**

**~PURPLE**


	2. Chapter 2

Eliana's POV

El and I drove over to the Lynch's. All I could think about was seeing Rocky. His luscious hair and mesmerizing eyes . I sighed happily just thinking about him. I hope he noticed me tonight in a more than a friend sort of way. I did try and dress up a touch in my clean dark wash jeans and plaid green shirt paired with my green converse. My hair was hanging down my back and I had a touch of mascara and lip gloss on. I'm not one for makeup really.

"Are you okay?" El asked me.

"Never better," I said.

"You've been sighing ever since we left the house, what's going on?" Concerned older brother, nice.

"Nothing, just happy!" I said, smiling.

"Happy that you get to see Rocky?" I felt my face start to heat up.

"N-no."

"Comon Eli, I can tell you dressed up for him!"

"I just wanted to look nice."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"That's what I thought." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window.

We arrived five minutes later and I hoped out of the car. I quickly hopped out and ran up to the door, letting myself in.

"We're here!" I shouted. Yeah, I'm a little hyper tonight. I walked into the living room and plopped down next to Ryland.

"Hey Ry."

"Hey Eli."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, Riker and Ross went to get the pizza and I think Rocky is up in his room."

"Cool." El walked in, making bee-line to Rydel. I rolled my eyes. They are so in love.

I bounded up the stairs to Rocky and Riker's room. I slowly opened the door to see a sleeping Rocky, with only a pair of dark jeans on. No. Shirt. I oogled at his nicely toned chest for a few minutes. I think I was drooling. His perfect six-pack rose up and down gracefully as he breathed in and out.

I quietly walked over to the side of the bed and shook him gently. Then harder. He must be a really deep sleeper.

"5 more minutes mom." He grumbled. I giggled quietly.

"I'm not your mom silly." He just rolled back over. I shook him again and he turned back around, still somewhat asleep. I went to shake him again but got surprised when he grabbed my wrist, pulling me on the bed with him.

He hugged me tightly next to his toned chest and I couldn't move. I tried to wiggle out but he had a death grip on me.

"Rocky. Rocky wake up." I said as I tried to nudge him. No use he was still asleep. I tried yelling but no one heard me and my phone was in my pocket but I couldn't use my arms. I sighed as I snuggled next to him, might as well catch a few zs before this long night ahead. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

Rydel's POV

Me and Ell talked for about twenty minutes then Riker and Ross came in with the pizza. Yay! I called Ry, Rocky and Eli down for pizza, but only Ry came. Where could they be?

"I'm gonna go get Roc and Eli." I walked upstairs and went to Rocky's room. I opened the door to reveal the cutest sight ever. Rocky had his arms wrapped tightly around Eliana and they were asleep!

I quickly snapped a few pictures before calling up the others. We all gathered around in a chorus filled with awes. After a few minutes I told everyone to go downstairs. I walked into the room and shook Rocky until he woke.

"Huh?" He said, not taking his arms off of Eli.

"Rocky, you fell asleep and I think you grabbed Eli when she came to get you up. Wake her up and come downstairs for pizza." I told him. Then left to go downstairs.

Rocky's POV

How embarrassing. I held onto my best friend, and crush, while I slept. And I was shirtless?!

I'm sure Rydel had pictures.

A blush slowly crept its way across my cheeks. I looked at Eli, looking like an angel sleeping in my arms. I sighed happily and decided to wake her up. I gently shook her.

"Hey, Ells, you gotta wake up. The pizza is here." She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched and looked at me.

"You grabbed me." She said. I ducked my head, blushing again.

"Sorry." I mumbled. She giggled telling me that it was alright. We both got up, me sliding on a green shirt, and headed downstairs.

"So there are the two love-birds!" Ratliff said. I glared at him and he just chuckled. I grabbed two plates and handed one to Elli.

"Thanks." She said quietly. I smiled at her and she grinned back. Does it sound too girly if I say that she made my heart skip a beat? Yeah it is. Man up Rocky. We all ate pizza and just hung out until Mom and Dad got home. We were in the middle of an intense game of apples to apples when they arrived.

"Hey," we a greeted them.

"Hi guys. Now, Rydel, Ratliff what is the big news you had for us?" Dad asked, excited.

"I wrote a song!" Rydel said.

"Awesome Del!" I told her. "Can we hear it?"

"Yep! Right now." Rydel said as she pulled Ellington over to her keyboard. She glanced over at him as she started to play, nervously brushing a piece if hair behind her ear.

Rydel's POV

I took a deep breath and started to play. I glanced quickly over at Ell and started to sing.

_[Rydel]_

_You smile, never shout_

_You stand out in a crown_

_You make the best of every situation_

_[Ellington]_

_Correct me if I'm wrong_

_You're fragile and you're strong_

_A beautiful and perfect combination_

_[both]_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

_I wanna know you_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

_I wanna go there where you go_

_I wanna find out what you know_

_And maybe someday down the road_

_Sit back and say to myself_

_"Yeah, I thought so"_

_I like how you are with me_

_In our future history_

_And maybe somewhere down the road_

_Sit back and say to myself_

_"Yeah, I thought so"_

_[Ellington]_

_Yeah I thought so, whoa, yeah_

_[Both]_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

_I wanna know you_

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh_

_I wanna go there where you go_

_I wanna find out what you know_

_And maybe someday down the road_

_Sit back and say to myself_

_I like how you are with me_

_In our future history_

_And maybe somewhere down the road_

_Sit back and say to myself_

_"Yeah, I thought so"_

My family and Eliana burst out in applause.

"Rydel that was awesome!" Ross said.

"Yeah, sis great song." Rocky agreed.

"Oh sweetie, what an amazing a song!" My mother put in.

"Rydel that's amazing, and Ell fits his part perfectly!" Riker complimented.

"I'll go and change the setlist right now for tomorrow's show!" My dad said as he walked out of the room.

"So, Rydel, what, or who rather, was the inspiration for this song?" Eliana asked me. Oh no I can't let her know it was _Ellington_.

Ellington's POV

Eliana. Why? Why why why why why?

Why does she always have to intrude into other people's inner feelings. Now everyone is staring at Rydel.

"What?" Rydes asked.

"You heard me." She shot back.

"W-well I... I just saw a cute guy at the beach and the idea came to me!" What that sound? Oh just my heart breaking.

Eli didn't seem like she believed it but she let it slide, for now.

After that Rydel and I made popcorn for everyone. We watched Enchanted.

Rydel and I were seated in the love seat. Riker, Ross, and Ryland we all on the couch and Rocky and Eliana we on the floor, next to each other.

"Wait guys, before we start, I'm changing into my pajamas, it's already 10:00," Riker said, all of us agreed.

We all went up and changed(I have clothes there) and were down minutes later. I met Riker, Ryland, and Ross downstairs, all in sweats and t-shirts. Me as well, Rydel came down next, followed by Rocky.

"Where is Eli?" I asked.

"Well, she was already off with Rocky before I could even offer her some pajamas." Rydel answered. I turned to Rocky, who was watching up the stairs. I looked up to see Eli coming down the stairs in a pair of _Rocky's _sweatpants and one of _Rocky's_ older t-shirts. Which just so happened to be one of his shirts that said _Lynch_ on the back of it. Cute.

"Are we all ready?" Ross asked.

"Yeah!"

Throughout the whole movie Rydel and I kept watching Rocky and Eliana. Or Rocana, as Rydel calls them. Rocky, being the dork he is, was obviously trying to come up with a way to put his arm around her without anyone noticing. He finally took the cheesy way out and totally faked a yawn and stretch to put his arm around her.

Rydel silently shook with laughter beside me. Once the movie ended, Riker, Ross, and Ryland all went up to bed. Eliana, who was practically in Rocky's lap, was asleep.

"What should I do with her?" Rocky asked. Not taking his eyes off of her.

"Hey man, I got my own problems." I said as I gestured to Rydel. In one quick swoop I had picked Rydel up, off of the love seat and she was in my arms. She put her head on my shoulder and continued to sleep. I sighed happily and headed upstairs. I placed her in her bed and quickly got in next to her. We have sleep overs all the time.

Rocky's POV

I am totally giving it away that I like her. First, when I grabbed her and held her close to me while we slept.

Then, I give her my shirt and sweat and the shirt that I picked out had my last name on it.

Next I put my arm around her during the movie and now she is currently in my arms. I headed up the stairs and walked into my room. I laid her in my bed and went to go down to the couch when she called me back.

"Rocky?" she asked.

"Yes?" I said as I came back to her side.

"Where are you going?"

"Down to the couch.."

"Why?"

"Well you, Miss Sleepyhead, are in my bed."

"Stay here with me." What?

"What?"

"Stay," and with that I crawled into bed, wrapping my arms around her and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Hey guys! I'm back. Only one more chapter in this story! Make sure you check out my other Rydellington Stories, and vote for which story you want next.[These stories are just added, I'll update when I can because my main thing is to get farther on My 'A Very Rydellington ****" Stories!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Purple.**


End file.
